Cemburu
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Bagaimana jika Tappei dan Miiko saling cemburu? silahkan chek, pedek, dan humor yang tidak lucu.


Hai, Miiko milik Ono Eriko

Tappei Cemburu

"Miiko bagaimana dengan tugas matematika minggu kemarin? Besok harus dikumpulkan lho…" Mari-chan memasukan bukunya kedalam tas, rambutnya akhir-akhir ini selalu di penuhi jepit yang manis.

"Ah itu…" Miiko tidak tahu harus bilang apa karena dia saja baru ingat saat Mari-chan bilang, "hahaha aku belum mengerjakannya." sebenarnya Miiko ingin menjawab dengan nada santai tapi justru terdengar sekali dipaksakan.

"Miiko…" suaranya terdengar familiar ditelingga keduanya tapi nadanya sangat asing bagi…

"Yuuko!" wajah Miiko dan Mari langsung berubah ketakutan dengan bentuk yang aneh, "Ayo kerjakan PR di rumahmu." Lanjut Yuuko dengan nada lembutnya seperti biasa.

Diujung kelas Kenta selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yuuko dan memang kadang jika marah pacarnya itu menyeramkan, "Yuuko seram sekali." Tappei seolah menyuarakan pikiran Kenta.

"Ya, tapi dia tetap cantik." Tappei langsung berwajah jelek mendengar komentar Kenta, "Hei, Tappei kapan kau bilang suka pada Yamada?" tanya Kenta entah angin apa yang membawanya bertanya hal yang sangat sensitif bagi sahabatnya itu.

"Apa mak–" Tappei hendak berkilah ketika Yoshida datang mendekati Miiko.

Ketiga sahabat Miiko, Mari dan Yuuko saat itu sedang mendiskusikan dimana mereka akan belajar karena hari ini Yuka datang berkunjung dan tentu saja Miiko tidak boleh mengganggunya, sedangakan Mari hari ini ia akan pergi sekeluarga mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit dan rumah Yuuko terlalu sempit dan akan sulit karena adik-adik Yuuko yang masih kecil-kecil.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengajarkan Yamada? Hari ini kebetulan aku libur les." Tawar Yoshida dengan penuh harap.

"WAH! Kalau begitu kami juga boleh ikut?" entah kenapa Tappei langsung datang dan meminta ikut juga, "Ya kan, Kenta?" karena dari tadi tidak ada persetujuan akhirnya Tappei menanyai pendapat sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, maaf hari ini aku harus membantu menjaga toko karena ibuku pergi." jawab Kenta menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya aku ikut membantu Kenta." tawar Yuuko seolah lupa pada Miiko.

"Yah jadi makin sedikit jadi tidak ramai tapi tidak apa-apa aku akan serius mengerjakan PR matematika-ku ya kan, Tappei, Yoshida." keduanya hanya saling berwajah jelek.

Perjalanan ke rumah Yoshida, Miiko sering sekali adu mulut dengan Tappei dari mulai tentang kue dango sampai pipis di celana. Sebenarnya Tappei merasa tidak enak ikut ke rumah Yoshida tanpa di tawari tapi apa boleh buat dia sudah terlanjur bilang ikut.

"Tappei, memangnya kau belum mengerjakan PR matematika?" tanya Yoshida sedikit kesal karena menganggap Tappei adalah sainganidak bias terberatnya.

"Baru ku kerjakan setengahnya sih." jawab Tappei menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Yoshida pasti senang libur dari tempat les tapi justru harus mengajari kami PR matematika untuk besok." Miiko menunduk memikirkan Yoshida pasti ingin bermalas-malasan seperti dia.

"Ti-tidak justru aku senang bias bersama Yamada." jawab Yoshida spontan dengan wajah yang merah.

"Wah terimakasih Yoshida. Ayo kita kerjakan PR dengan semangat agar cepat selesai, kau pasti ingin bermalas-malasan kan Yoshida?" Miiko melangkah dengan penuh semangat berjalan didepan sambil bersenandung lagu anime yang muncul tiap sore di teve.

"Apa kau menyukai Yamada?" tanya Yoshida tiba-tida membuat Tappei kaget dan tidak bias konsentrasi saat berlajar sehingga terlihat sangat bodoh.

.

.

.

"Yoshida memang pintar dan baik ya." Miiko berjalan di depan setelah selesai mengerjakan PR di rumah Yoshida, "Dia mau membantu kita mengerjakan PR di rumahnya, the buatannya juga enak sekali."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PACARAN SAJA DENGAN YOSHIDA" tanpa sadar ia berteriak keras sekali sampai napasnya habis.

"Kenapa kau marah Tappei?" tanpa menjawab Tappei langsung berlari duluan meninggalkan Miiko yang masih kaget karena diteriaki tiba-tiba.

Miiko terus berjalan sambil memikirkan apa salahnya sehingga membuat Tappei marah. Tanpa sadar ia melewati rumah dengan anjing yang selalu menyalaki orang yang lewat, dia langsung lari kaget dan ketakutan. Saat sampai di rumahnya ternyata Yuka masih ada sedang meminum the dengan Mamoru dan Momo.

"Kenapa tampangmu begitu?" sapa Mamoru melihat wajah kakaknya yang kusut.

"Entahlah aku habis mengerjakan PR matematika di rumah Yoshida dengan Tappei saat pulang tiba-tiba dia marah begitu saja dan lari meninggalkan ku." Miiko benar-benar bingun dan tidak mengerti.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan sebelum dia marah." Mamoru bertanya sambil kesal karena Miiko melemparkan tasnya sembarangan.

"Aku bilang Yoshida itu baik sekali mau mengajari ku dan Tappei." Miiko meuangkan tehnya pada cangkir untuk bergabung.

"Mungkin Tappei cemburu," Yuka menjawab dengan wajah yang merah, "Mamoru juga seperti itu kalau cemburu."

"Kenapa dia cemburu?" tanya Miiko membuat semuanya jatuh terjengkang kecuali Momo.

"Karena dia menyukaimu." jawab Mamoru jengkel karena kakaknya bodoh sekali.

.

.

.

Paginya PR matematika Miiko sudah selesai tapi perasaannya masih terganggu dengan omongan Mamoru tadi sore. "Karena dia menyukaimu." wajah Miiko langsung memanas mendengarnya. Miiko berjalan masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah, Tappei sedang terus diapit oleh Miho.

"Geez! Pagi-pagi mereka membuat jengkel." piker Miiko.

Tappei melihat saat Miiko mendekat karena masih teringat kejadian kemarin dia membuang muka, tindakan kecil yang membuat percaya diri Miho bertambah 200x lipat.

"Dasar Tappei suka marah-marah tidak jelas!" kini Miiko yang berteriak pada Tappei membuat semua orang menoleh padanya dan kemudian dia berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Ada apa dengan Yamada?" tanya Miho memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hai, Tappei kau membuat Yamada marah pagi-pagi begini." sapa Kenta dari belakang.

"A-aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba teriak." Tappei yang tadinya marah pada Miiko kini terbalik heran.

"Tentu saja karena dia cemburu pada-mu." wajah Tappei langsung merah.

"Tanimura tolong lepaskan aku panas." Tappei sedikit memaksa Miho yang memeluk lengannya sedikit kuat.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi membuat semuanya senang karena makanan hari ini mendapat double pudding. Miiko membawa piringnya menuju Mari dan Yuuko yang sudah duduk duluan. Tanpa dia sadari Tappei mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Yamada," sapanya sebelum Miiko duduk, "maafkan aku kemarin telah berteriak pada-mu." wajah Mari dan Yuuko langsung memerah mendengar pengakuan Tappei yang paling berani selama ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu maafkan aku juga kerena berteriak padamu dan Miho tadi pagi." Miiko samapi beruap saking malunya meminta maaf depan banyak orang.

"Kalau begitu ini pudding untukmu." Tappei memberikan salah satu pudingnya untuk Miiko.

"Terimakasih…" jawab Miiko senang, "kalau begitu ini tumis paprika-ku untuk mu saja."

"MIIIIIIIIIIIKO!"

Tamat

a/n : hai saya tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan bagaimana cerita ini karena di komik aslinya benar-benar lucu dan sedikit. Saya bersyukur akhirnya mengetahui masa depan Miiko dan Tappei di epsode 200 buku 25 yang baru. Senag sekali…


End file.
